Creeper Love
by soongoingtodelete
Summary: Yes, out of my crazy mind. JC, also known as the Creeper has fallen in love...aw
1. Wake Up!

AN: I do not own Jeepers Creepers, but he is a sexy beast. Am I the only one who thinks that? Probably...anyway he might get a little out of character, but he will live. He is just acting different for the sake of comedy and love! So yes on with the story. . .runs into a wall  
  
Every 23rd spring for 23 days it eats. It eats to live. He smells people by their fear and it tells them if they have anything it wants. Now if he is only awake 23 days out of 23 years and all he can do basically is eat, wouldn't he get kind of lonely or want something else to do?  
  
Its the morning of the first day, in his bedroom in the House of Pain; the Creeper stirs in his sleep.  
  
"Few more minutes, Mr. Fluffy." he opens his eyes to see his teddy bear. If anyone found out that /he/ had a plushie he would be so embarassed. Luckily no one knew he had a bedroom.  
  
the Creeper spread out his wings and yawned and went to get some coffee. As the coffee was brewing he went and got into his long coat and jacket. He then poured him some coffee and drank it all in one gulp.  
  
He let out a belch and sighed, "Wake up, eat, go back to sleep. I need a change."  
  
He walked by the pile of preserved bodies he had gathered from his last time awake. He still hadn't found the time in all these years to put them up on the wall, "I'll get to it later.", he said walking towards the pipe.  
  
He opened his wings and flew out, he got into his truck and turned it on; ready to find his victims. He turned on the radio to see if anything good was on. He stopped at a station that seemed to be playing his song, but quickly shut it off when the singer started to rap the lyrics.  
  
He sighed and knew he would have to just get that person, for ruining his song. He drove down the road with no one around. His mind began to wonder; he thought about that brother and sister. He took that boys eyes, but that girl was the first to stand up to him. She was brave, but very stupid, he would give to her she was pretty. She was his first choice, but something about her made him not want to hurt her. So he took her brother, no one ever stood up to him; mostly they were too afraid and would run leaving their friend to die. Something about her, her bravery or the way she tasted when he licked her cheek. He wanted to see her, she would enter his dreams during his 23 year slumber, but she had to be somewhere in her early 40's now. He went into a deep thought about her he didn't pay attention to the road and hit a car.  
  
"Oh shit!" he said as he was awakin out of his day dream.  
  
He could smell the persons fear and decided this would be the first victim. He got out of his truck and went to the car. A man was in it; the man looked a bit shocked. He never thought he could get in a wreck on such an empty road. The man got out of his car and walked to Creeper. The Creeper had his face hidden by his hat, he watched the man step closer. When the man was close enough Creeper took out a dagger he had made and sliced the mans head. He picked it up and thought the guy was quite ugly.  
  
"I won't be needing this head." he though to himself as he threw it into the back of his truck. He went to put the body in and something fell out of a pocket. When the body was in he picked up what had fallen. It was a wallet, he got into his truck and looked inside the wallet. He found the guys license, some money, and pictures. Curiously the Creeper looked at the pictures. He seen a picture of a two young boys and a dog playing, he looked at another and was about to put it away when the third picture caught his eye. It was that guy and Trish. The guy he killed is. . .er. . .was her husband. He kinda felt bad, the one he actually cared for he killed her brother and now her husband. Maybe though fate did this; he looked at the guys license and noticed he lived in the same state and decided he would go see her.  
  
AN: Okie all of chapter 1, tell me what you think so far. . .and even if you don't like it, i'm still gonna finish it. . .so he can be happy. 


	2. Seeing her

The long drive to her house was nerve wrecking. He didn't know what he would do and he knew she would really hate him.   
  
He pulled up into her driveway and got out he pulled her husbands body out of his truck and ate it. He finally mastered a way to eat someones body and to temporarily take on their form. So as her husband he walked into the house.  
  
"Hey hunni!" Trish said, throwing her arms him and kissing him.  
  
The Creeper kissed her back inside grinning, but blushing on the outside. Trish laughed when she noticed her 'husband' blushing.  
  
"Kyle, I have kissed you many times before and now you start blushing?" She laughed and kissed him again.  
  
She then led him to the couch and they sat down.  
  
"Darry and Sam are at your mothers house." Trish told him.  
  
The Creeper looked surprise, Darry, the name of her brother. He cleared his throat, "Darry?".  
  
"Yeah, remember are oldest son, you have been working too hard." She said laughing a bit.  
  
She got up and went into the kitchen. He just sat there thinking, 'she really did love her brother. She could never come with me, especially after I did kill her husband.'  
  
She came back and handed him a glass of tea, he just sit it on the table.  
  
"Um...Trish, do you really love me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
He smiled and then kissed her. He wanted the kiss to never end, but knew if he let anymore of his concentration leave, his body would automatically take over and he would be seen in his true form, he couldn't take it.  
  
"Trish, how did you come up with the name Darry?"  
  
She looked at him with a saddened confused look on her face. "My brother was named that and as you know he died of something terrible."  
  
"Oh..." he couldn't bring himself to say anything else. He was that terrible thing. "I'm going to go to bed." He went and hoped he found the right way, he didn't want to blow his cover. But at first he walked into the bathroom, then he tried the door across from it and was relieved to see a king size bed in burgendy silk sheets. He laid down and loved the way the sheets felt against the skin.   
  
He closed his eyes and had another flashback to the Trish then and the Trish now. Nothing really changed in her really, only a few grey hairs, but were hardly noticable.  
  
He felt the bed move and opened his eyes to see Trish climbing into bed beside him. They put their arms around each other and fell asleep like that. Well she fell asleep, he just watched her. It was kinda hard for him to get sleepy after that 23 year long nap.  
  
The Creeper hoped he could though hold this form till atleast tomorrow, then he would try to break the news to her. 


	3. Off to work he goes

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Anyway I'd like to thank the pen name Jessie McDonald for that wonderful flame. throws my arms around you Thats my first really long flame. I love you! Wooo....! Anyway on to the story...  
  
The morning came and the sun shined in through the window onto her face. He loved the way she looked he kissed her lips softly. He knew he loved her, but when she found out. . .he thought about how angry she would be. It'd hurt him, to see her angry, to know he hurt her. But did she ever have to know? He thought about that for a moment.  
  
"But when my 23 days are up", he said to himself. "She'd have to know then, but I guess for now I can just keep playing this game."  
  
He did remember he had to get some people so he wouldn't die. He thought maybe he could do that instead of going to 'work'(since he had no clue where that guy worked). He looked at her again and closed his eyes.  
  
Five minutes later he heard a buzzing sound and felt Trish get up. He opened his eyes and watched her, no matter what she did she always looked beautiful. When she left the room he took out his teddy bear(he had put it under the bed) and hugged Mr. Fluffy(AN: I just had to do that). He got up and changed his clothes for "work", and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey hun", Trish said while watching the Weather Channel.  
  
"Hey, Well i'm going to go to work." he began to walk out the door.  
  
She smiled as he walked out the door, when he closed the door he went to get into his truck, but tripped on the step. After that that two foot walk to his truck was safe. He jumped in and started it up.  
  
"Now where to go?" he thought to himself. "How about the city, lots of people there." He smiled into his rear-view mirror his Creeper teeth showing. He backed up the car and headed to the city.  
  
The drive was long, but he couldn't wait to actually get some of his stock for this twenty-three days. But what would he need to go after? He thought of what he might need. A new set of eyes, deffinately some hearts and lungs, perhaps a new head; just incase of an emergency, and also some people that he could make some weapons out of. Maybe he could make one for Trish. He seen in the distance tall buildings and knew he was close to the city he could even start to smell the sweet aroma of his victims. It made him /extremely/ happy, maybe too happy?  
  
AN: Yeah short chapter, but I think the next chapter should be interesting if it turns out the way I have it planned in my head. And yes send reviews and flames, I love em both, cuz atleast I know someone is reading! Ja ne 


	4. Food!

AN: Lotsa reviews. Okie i'll try to work better on keeping him IC. I mean this chapter is all him! And a reason he was OOC alot was, I mean if he acted like himself; She would caught on and then it would turn ugly lol. But yeah, in this chapter he is going to /try/ to act like himself gives him a cookie.

He pulled his truck into a parking area and got out. The door slammed and he walked around sniffing the air. No one was around so he walked out into the sidewalk. He smelled something it made him all tingly inside, but the streets were crowded. He had to find this person though, as someone walked by him he would inch over to see if it was them. Finally the person he was sniffing for walked by. He smiled at the girl who thought his mask was very handsome, so she smiled back and said hey. He nodded then waited till she went by him then reached out his hand grabbing her arm.

She was startled, but looked at him. He pulled her into an alleyway and held her against a wall. She thought they were going to have a bit of fun, but she was terribly wrong. She closed her eyes and JC licked her cheek then bit into her chest and pulled out her heart. She fell to the ground and he slurped up the heart. He tore open the rest of her body and ate her liver and all that good stuff. He missed doing this those days at Trish's house; it was almost like an orgasm; when he bit into a piece of flesh.

He threw the body behind a dumpster to pick up later. He walked out of the alleyway wiping the blood off his lips, hoping to find some more people.

Walking down the sidewalk people would inch away from him, since he would sniff at them. He kept sniffing the air all of these people were crap. He decided to check the high ground he pushed out his wings and started to go up one of the tallest buildings. Of course people started screaming, but he loved it. He looked into the window of the top floor and no one was there, he kept going down and looking in. Finally on the 6th floor down his Creepers senses were going crazy. He looked in, but didn't see anyone. He strained to see anyone and finally seen someone sitting at a desk their back towards him.

He busted through the window and the person was too busy to notice, till JC came up behind me and killed him. JC flew this body back behind the dumpster and did this a few more times, but the high-pitched screams of the humans were getting annoying. So he loaded the bodies into the truck and drove to his House of Pain. Since there was no time since he was already late getting home, he put them in the pile to put up later.

As he walked through the door, Trish jumped up and threw her arms around him. He could tell she was crying.

"The thing that killed my brother is back!" she cried. "I was afraid he had gotten you."

JC just smiled and held her, "Maybe he couldn't smell my fear." He laughed suddenly.

She looked into his eyes, "How do you know he goes for the smell of someone's fear?"

He smiled uneasily and just hugged her really tight, while thinking to himself, "Oh crap. . ."

AN: okie okie what'd ya think? He got some more bodies for his house decorations. And lets hope she doesn't catch on to him.


	5. Going Out

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jeepers Creepers, but I can dream.

**AN:** Here is chapter 5, finally!

Trish looked at him, "How did you know that?"

His eyes shifted around, "Uh. . .lucky guess. I might of heard that somewhere, didn't you tell me that?"

"Maybe you're right, I could have." She smiled and sat back down on the couch.

He sighed heavily to himself, "I better try not to slip-up like that again." The thought running threw his head. He sat beside her on the couch and they watched the news.

An hour later he realized that she had fallen asleep. He thought this would be the perfect time to hang up the bodies, so he snuck out and went back to his normal house.

_House of Pain_

He had some music playing while he was doing his 'interior decorating'. As he was was hanging up the bodies he couldn't help but sing along, and shake his cute butt (AN: I had to.). After the decorating was done he went back to Trish's house before she could wake up. He made it back just in time, as soon as he set back on the couch she looked at him.

"Wow, you're still awake."

"Yeah, you snore too loud." He said jokingly.

She punched his arm lightly, "Uh. . .huh. . .sure." She kissed his cheek, making him smile on the inside. She then fell back asleep and so did he.

_Next Morning_

He woke up, lying on the couch; he looked around wondering where she was, till he heard the shower going so he just watched some TV. She came back downstairs and snuck up behind him.

"I'm so glad that it's Saturday."

"Why is that?" He said turning his head to look at her.

"We can spend the whole day together."

He just grinned at her, "So what do you want to do?"

"How about we go see a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay, I'll go look up some times." She said heading into the computer room. He stood up from the couch and went to go take a shower.

_30 Minutes later_

He went back downstairs all clean and went into the computer room, finding her playing Solitaire.

"How's the time's coming along?" He asked startling her.

"There's some new comedy showing in an hour."

"Nice"

They made it to the movie ten minutes early, and it was actually a pretty decent movie. It made them laugh so hard that they cried. Afterwards they went to a Japanese restraunt, where he tried sushi for the first time. He thought it was one of the best things he had ever tasted (besides human that is).

The ride back home was nice too; he loved spending time with her. He wouldn't be able to much longer though, because his twenty-three days was almost up. He knew he'd have to tell her soon.

"I'll tell her tomorrow." He said to himself, knowing it would be the hardest thing to do. Since he had no clue on how to begin to tell her.

**AN:** It's short, but atleast he's happy, right? Please R&R! Ja ne.


End file.
